gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Notorious
Really? Peach and Daisy are in it? Beecanoe 00:59, November 24, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe Yup. And Mario and Luigi probably aren't. At least not playable. Geniusguy445 23:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) How much sense does that make? Beecanoe 00:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe The game might be similar to Super Princess Peach. In that they may or may not rescue Mario & Luigi. In any case, Mario and Luigi will not likely be playable. (unless there is bonus features. and no, there won't be a M&L sequel.) The game is a chance to give the princesses their own game to be awesome in. Very likely their only game (at least that I make). Geniusguy445 (talk) 23:05, November 29, 2010 (UTC) As long as Peach and Daisy aren't their usual annoying selves as they are in the other Mario games, I'm all for it. And as long as you include Rosalina and Pauline as unlockable characters. Beecanoe 21:37, November 30, 2010 (UTC)Beecanoe They won't be. In this game they will be a lot easier to play with than in most. They won't die as easily as you might expect. This is probably one of the few games that might change your mind about them. As for Rosalina and Pauline, adding them might make the game a lot more interesting in terms of plot and other game elements. Side quests and stuff. Thanks for the idea, I only thought of about half of the game so far. As soon as I am finished with what I can, which I will announce, you are free to make the game better. I will put in notes as to what can be changed/ added, and hopefully I can get the style of the game across so that additions will look more natural. Hopefully by the time I'm done, it will make you want to play it, no matter the price tag. Geniusguy445 (talk) 23:01, December 3, 2010 (UTC) You know what would be cool? If Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were affected by the storm and are the three major villains of the story. Bowser is still the same, but temporarily joins forces with Peach and the others to help make things right. Beecanoe 21:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're good at this! That is a fantastic idea. Bowser tries to correct his mistake for a level or two. We could have Dry Bowser, too! This is really coming together. I'm glad I joined the wiki! Geniusguy445 (talk) 02:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Near the end, Luigi kills Bowser and turns him into Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser assists Peach and the others somewhat during the battle with Mario as his final stand. Birdo and Toadette should be NPCs that run a minigame or shop or something. Beecanoe 23:31, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm not gonna lie. This is your best Game Idea so far in my opinion. Beecanoe 23:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) And that's not because I have an extensive four games completed, right? Nah, I get what you mean and thank you for the compliment. It was also my first game, receiving the most thought so far. I love it. Any more suggestions for the game? I'd love to hear them. GG445 (talk) 00:29, May 19, 2011 (UTC) I think the setting should look like a post-apocalyptic version of the Mushroom Kingdom. That kind of setting will make gamers really want to play the game, because the Mushroom Kingdom usually looks bright and cheery. The music would be similar to the main games, but would be remixed to sound dark and eerie. Also, Genius Guys could be enemies and I could make a cameo! Beecanoe 01:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) It will be post-apocalyptic. The apocalypse just happened! Excellent idea for music. Great ideas for cameos. I love your suggestions. GG445 (talk)